


Steamy Winter

by Tara



Category: Ace Attorney, Gyakuten Saiban - Fandom, Phoenix Wright
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego likes a steamy cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letterspacing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterspacing/gifts).



> Written for Adnama who requested a drabble with this prompt: winter with Mia and Diego.

Diego loves winter. He loves looking at the steam from his mug of coffee when he goes outside in the freezing cold. He watches the steam make intricate pattern as he blows on it, and muses on how beautiful it is. He takes a long sip as he stares at the bare trees. His solace is interrupted when he hears and feels someone coming up next to him. Without looking, though, he knows who it is.

"The weather too cold for you, Kitten?"

From his peripheral vision, he sees her shaking her head. "Not really. I don't mind the cold."

He sets his mug down on the bench behind him and looks at Mia. "Still thinking about that case?" It has only been a week after _that_ case, the one that has ended with the defendant's suicidal death.

"How can I not think about it? He was so close to regaining his freedom, his innocence."

"We did our best. I think he also wanted to do that because he didn't want to live with the harsh truth about that bitch."

Diego startles at the tears in Mia's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. Let's just drop this subject."

Mia shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "I'll be fine." He watches her take a hold of herself. Their eyes meet, hers steely and determined.

"I --"

"Do you have an extra cup of Joe?"

Diego nods. "Let's go back in. I'll make you some."

She smiles. "Thanks. Let's look into Dahlia Hawthorne more."

"Now that's the feisty attitude I want to see from you!" He grabs his mug and leads the two back inside.


End file.
